Luna
by yamila.ar
Summary: ¿Qué tiene la gente con la luna? Desde siempre la humanidad la ha adorado, la ha investigado, ha fantaseado con ella... Y aquí estoy ahora, en el Centro Astronómico de Princeton, esperando al eclipse... ONESHOT, HOUSE POV


LUNA

¿Qué tiene la gente con la luna? Desde siempre la humanidad la ha adorado, la ha investigado, ha fantaseado con ella... Totalmente empalagoso.

Y lo que más me molesta es la luna llena. Supersticiones y mitos, como los hombres lobo. Luego ET y el crío con la bicicleta.

¡Maldición! ¿Qué tiene de especial la luna?

Recuerdo cuando hicieron toda esa parodia de "la llegada del hombre a la luna" en el 69. Yo tenía casi diez años y mi madre miraba todo el día los informes del Apolo. Solía exclamar entusiasmada "¡Greg! ¡Mira! Ellos están tan lejos allá arriba...." como si a mí me interesara tanto. Era odioso. Y mis compañeros de escuela se preguntaban si los astronautas verían a Dios. ¡Já! Como si tal cosa existiera...

Y ahora la luna dirige la vida de la gente. Sobre todo de las mujeres, que buscan siempre hacer la última "dieta de la luna". Que comen todo excepto la luna, porque está muy lejos...

Así anda la jefa últimamente. Obsesionada que da miedo con la lumbrera nocturna. Y tal es su obsesión que ha organizado la dichosa cena a beneficio del Hospital en un observatorio a las afueras de Jersey "para que podamos compartir todos juntos el eclipse de luna". ¡Bah! Idiotez pura. Para más, ha encontrado la forma de obligarme a ir: una apuesta. Si voy y me comporto tengo dos meses enteros libres de consultas. Y claro... no pude resistirme al desafío.

Y aquí estoy ahora, en el Centro Astronómico de Princeton, rodeado de un centenar de idiotas que tratan de congraciarse conmigo mientras esperan el gran acontecimiento. ¿Qué soy? ¿El emperador del Hospital? Ah, no... es por los tres puestos disponibles en mi departamento...

Me acerco a la improvisada barra para servirme una soda. Es que el alcohol me suelta la lengua, y he estado tan calladito toda la noche que no voy a arruinarlo... es sólo una hora más...

- Damas y caballeros, - suena la voz de Cuddy por un altavoz, - los invito a pasar a la azotea, donde podremos apagar todas las luces para tener una perfecta visión del eclipse...

Aparentemente el entusiasmo es general, porque apenas cinco segundos más tarde yo soy el único que se ha demorado dentro. Sólo me apresuro cuando un empleado del observatorio va hasta el panel de luces... Y dada mi condición de cojo no es buena idea andar en la oscuridad.

Salgo a la azotea, pero me mantengo apartado en un rincón, con mi bebida en una mano y mi bastón en la otra. Doy un vistazo rápido al resto de la gente. La única luz proviene de la maldita luna. Todos miran hacia arriba boquiabiertos con cara de tontos. Me permito soltar un bufido y me apoyo despreocupadamente contra una pared para tomar de mi vaso.

- Wow... Ni se ha notado la presencia de Gregory House esta noche... – escucho una voz acercándose a mí. Me vuelvo hacia ella con el ceño fruncido, pero sólo puedo ver una silueta.

- ¿Cameron? – pregunto extrañado. Una risilla me lo confirma. - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Viniste saltando en canguro?

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy con Chase? – Se para frente a mí y un reflejo de la luna en su vaso le ilumina la cara y veo que sonríe.

- Pues... te fuiste corriendo en cuanto lo despedí... ¿Me equivoco?

- Te equivocas, - suspira. Se quita una arruga invisible de la falda del vestido y recién entonces reparo en que es el mismo que me quitó el aliento tiempo atrás. – Cuddy me ha ofrecido el puesto de Jefa de Urgencias y... esta tarde acepté. – Levanta su vaso hacia mí y yo la imito.

- Bien por ti. Estarás llena de cejas para coser y conductores ebrios en paro...

- Consideraré eso como un deseo de buena suerte... – Bebe un trago y me mira. Apoya el cristal en su mejilla mientras rodea con el otro brazo su cintura en un gesto nervioso. – La pregunta del millón es... ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Dudo mucho que te interese la luna o los contribuyentes...

- Tienes razón. Estoy aquí por una apuesta. – Miro hacia cualquier lado menos hacia ella. De todos modos siento que da un paso hacia mí.

- Oí que aún no contratas nuevo equipo.

- Aún, - respondo. Esta vez sí la miro. Levanto un poco la barbilla y la observo detenidamente. Aunque no acostumbro decirlo... he de reconocer que está preciosa. El rojo verdaderamente la realza.

Mira hacia arriba.

- Ya casi no se ve la luna, - señala.

Tiene razón. La oscuridad ha ido creciendo mientras hablábamos. Y es entonces cuando se me ocurre una genial idea.

En el momento preciso en que el astro se opaca completamente, la rodeo con mi brazo derecho sin molestarme en soltar el bastón para pegarla a mi cuerpo y aplastar mi boca contra la suya. La siento responder casi instantáneamente, como si hubiera estado esperando esto toda la noche. Y nos dedicamos por unos instantes a tomar del otro todo lo que podamos en el breve tiempo en que la oscuridad es total.

Nos separamos y disimulamos. Yo vuelvo a beber de mi refresco, ella prácticamente corre junto a Cuddy. A lo lejos veo que me dedica un guiño y una sonrisa.

La jefa asiente a algo con la cabeza y Cameron se dirige rápidamente a la salida. Una última mirada y comprendo que nuestra noche no acabará aquí.

Alzo mis ojos. El satélite natural de la Tierra ha vuelto a brillar en todo su esplendor.

He de reconocer que ahora empiezo a pensar que la luna, a fin de cuentas, no es tan insulsa como pensaba...

FIN


End file.
